Bits and Pieces
by junodog
Summary: A collection of drabbles and unfinished stories of all shapes and sizes.


So, uh. Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about the total lack of updates, but a multitude of things have happened and I really just don't have the attention span for writing full-on stories anymore. But since I don't really like the idea of leaving you all hanging or thinking I'm dead (I'm pretty sure I'm not), I figured I'd give you bits and pieces of stories I've begun and never finished, or don't intend on finishing, or really just anything that I've written that I feel like sharing but don't want to write a whole novel for it. There'll be all sorts of stories in here, some that get more than one chapter, some that just end, some that make no sense whatsoever, whatever I feel like posting.

Just know that what you read here probably won't end, will probably skip back and forth in the storyline, and probably won't be of the highest quality since I'm not going to dedicate a whole lot of time to this. I'm not making any guarantees on anything, because it's mostly just for my own amusement, though I hope you enjoy it too.

lololololololol

Fullmetal Alchemist and Beauty & the Beast crossover, part 1

The little town was a quiet village, and every day was like the one before. Always, the baker would pass by with his bread and rolls, the bookstore would sell the occasional book, and a young woman would borrow from this kind bookseller and read a fantastic story. The days were always this way, ever since this woman had moved to this poor provincial town.

There was a hunter in this town as well, a handsome man whose ego was larger than his muscles. This young woman didn't care for him the way the other women did, because he'd often mock her habits and still expect her to think he was 'da bomb,' as some would say nowadays. However, they didn't speak in this way back in those days, so Gaston the hunter simply expected Belle to fall deeply in love with him and his looks, muscles, and something else that probably shouldn't be mentioned in order to keep this story g-rated.

But Belle, the inventor's daughter, didn't care much about his looks, his muscles, or the thing that made Gaston a man. The only thing she cared about was distance, and the more between her and him, the better.

It was, in those days, uncommon for travelers to find this little town. It was rather out of the way, and as such, there wasn't much in the way of traffic through the village. And so, when a young boy, carrying nothing but a traveling case in one hand and a long, red coat in the other, stumbled upon this town, it was only natural that the little people would wake up to say…

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Who's that boy over there?"

"He seems to be lost. I wonder how he got here."

"Oh, look, he's going into the bookshop!"

And so, ignoring the fact that he had an audience, Edward Elric went to ask the bookseller if he had a map, but not before apologizing to the girl he'd nearly knocked over.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he picked up the book he'd inadvertently knocked out of the woman's hands. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Belle replied, accepting the book Edward held out for her. "Thank you."

"I dunno why you're thanking me," Edward muttered as he stepped back to let Belle through the door. "Oh, do you know where I could get a map?"

"A map? We have one at home, but I don't think you could get one in town right now. Why, are you lost?"

"Sort of. I think I was supposed to find a castle, but something tells me it's not around here."

"Oh? Why are you looking for a castle?" Belle asked. Her sense of fantasy had kicked in, and though it wasn't a likely scenario, she thought it would be interesting if this golden eyed boy was a young prince.

"I'm looking for someone," Edward said. "The last person who saw him said he went towards this creepy old castle somewhere around here. Of course, now that I think about it, that guy was pretty drunk, so maybe I'm not in the right place at all…" He let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the wall, trying to think.

"Well… who are you looking for?" Belle asked. "Maybe I've seen this person around."

Edward shrugged. "He's… pretty big," he said. "Bigger than that guy over there in the red shirt. And he wears armor with a lot of spikes on it."

"Hm, well, I can't say I've seen anyone like that. Is he a knight?"

Edward laughed. "No, but a lot of people say that he could be. He's my little brother."

"Well, I've heard that there's a castle somewhere near here, but it's a long way away," Belle said. "Maybe someone else in town will know."

"Yeah, I guess I'll just ask around," Edward said. "Thanks."

"Wait, what's your name?" Belle asked.

"Edward. And yours?"

"My name is Belle," Belle said. "I hope you find your brother, Edward."

"Well, now, I see you've made yourself a little friend," came a voice from right behind Belle. It was Gaston, looking as manly and egotistical as ever.

"Little?" Edward muttered, a murderous look appearing in his eyes.

"So, what brings you into town?" Gaston asked, stepping around Belle to get a closer look at Edward.

"I'm looking for someone," Edward replied, his eyes still dark and his fists clenched. "But I've heard he isn't here, so I guess I'll just be moving on."

"Well, then, Belle," Gaston said, turning his back on Edward and ignoring him completely as he attempted to woo the young woman. "How would you like to get rid of that boring book and spend the day doing something interesting?"

"Define interesting," Belle said skeptically. She had a good idea of where this conversation was going.

"Well, isn't everything I do interesting?" Gaston asked, taking the book and tossing it away, then blocking Belle's attempt to retrieve it. Edward picked it up and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry, Gaston, but I have to help my father today," Belle said.

"Oh, come on, Belle, let him work on his own for once and doing something that's good for you," Gaston replied, taking a step back with a dramatic gesture - and tripping over a certain boy's outstretched foot.

"Oh, my, you really ought to watch your feet," Edward said without sympathy as he handed Belle her book.

"Thank you," Belle said to Edward as Gaston angrily pushed himself to his feet. "Why don't you come with me? I can show you that map you asked about."

"Wait just a minute!" Gaston snapped, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"What's the big idea, kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"You tripped me!"

"I did? I don't remember doing that. Are you sure?"

"He wasn't near you when you tripped, Gaston," Belle said. "I think it was just an accident."

Gaston glared at Edward, who glared right back, then walked away. "Fine."

Edward smiled and turned to Belle. "I didn't think you would be such a blatant liar."

"Gaston is an exception," Belle replied. "Well, would you like to come to my house? I'm sure we can find where you need to go."

"Thank you very much," Edward said, and they walked through the village to a house on the outskirts.

"So where do you come from?" Belle asked.

Edward hesitated. "I'm not really sure where it is in relation to here, but it's a country called Amestris."

Missing plot: Ed helps Belle with shit for a while, pisses off Gaston, and does Ed-like things while revealing dramatic and angsty facts about himself.

"Let go!" Ed shouted, struggling wildly. He managed to get away, but not before Gaston had torn his jacket.

There was a stunned silence as the hunter stared at Ed's right arm, and then Ed finally noticed that they had an audience. Gaston took this moment to grab Ed by the hair and begin walking to the center of the village, forcing Ed to stumble along beside him. Once they reached the square, Gaston threw Ed to the ground before making sure he had everyone's attention.

"And here I was wondering what our little _guest_ was hiding," the man practically spat in Ed's face before turning to the people gathered in the square, pulling Ed up by his right arm. "You see it, right? This is the reason he won yesterday." Gaston pulled the rest of the fabric off of Ed's tired body. Ed looked at the ground as he heard the expected gasps from the crowd.

"You're not even human, are you?" Gaston spat. "You're just some freak with a metal arm!"

"He's cursed!"

"We can't let him stay here anymore!"

"What do you want with us, you monster?"

"Get out!"

Ed grimaced at all the words directed at him. Al was right. These people _were_ superstitious and fearful. Ed yanked his arm away from Gaston and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Care to explain yourself?" Gaston asked.

Ed closed his eyes for a moment as he felt for what he was searching for. Then, with a tired sigh, he pulled the automail out of his shoulder and threw it down on the ground in front of the hunter.

"Does that explain it?"

"Ed!"

Ed ignored Belle's shouts and shrugged her hand off his shoulder before continuing. "Is this how you do things? You mock those who've been unfortunate enough to lose a part of their bodies?"

"You…"

"You heard me," Ed snapped. "That 'horrifying' piece of metal right there is what's kept me from living the rest of my life as a cripple who can't even walk on his own feet. And you know the best part? After this, none of you will ever think of me as a normal human being again." And with that, Ed turned and walked out of the square and toward the road going through the forest. It was only when he was out of view of everyone else that he realized that he'd forgotten his arm.

He leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground, resting his forehead on his hand. Now what?

Missing plot: Ed goes to the castle, finds Al, has WTF moments, helps Belle and the Beast get together, etc.

This was going to be a series, in which the enchantress grants Ed and Al the gift of making everything in their lives all happy and shit, on the condition that they prove themselves by going to all sorts of Disney worlds and helping the main characters and such.

Also, if anyone wants to know how one of my unfinished stories was supposed to end (I doubt I'll get around to finishing them but I don't want to say for sure in case I change my mind) then I can make summaries.


End file.
